NIAN One Shot
by elisagiraldol
Summary: Nian 3 month anniversary


**One shot, nian dinner 3 month anniversary **

After the nice dinner Nina sat on the kitchen table watching Ian with the dishes, she kept looking at him wanting him, she knew they had only been dating for 3 months, but she had been in love with him since he first walked in set.

"Do you need help honey" Nina asked Concerned

"No, baby I'm almost done" Ian smiled

"We can watch a movie together before you go" Nina said trying to bring him closer to her

"Sure, I'll stay as long as you want" Ian smiled seeing the happy face he saw in Nina's face when he said that

"What movie do you want you want to watch?" Nina asked trying to include him in every decision

"Whatever makes you happy" Ian answered

She then chose friends with benefits,

They went to the couch with a blanket, the movie started and they weren't paying much attention to it, they were kissing passionately after Nina had thanked Ian for such an amazing dinner. Nina was convinced Ian was the one, she loved him so much and she was really scared of some day loosing him.

They kept kissing, their tongues were playing, she smiled breaking the kiss and he started kissing her neck, she moaned in pleasure and started touching Ian's chest, the movie was know in the middle and there was a sex scene in the movie which made the moment even hotter, the blanket was now on the floor, she looked at Ian waiting for him to take the first step.

"Are you sure?" Ian asked before getting serious

"Yeah" she said with a smile

Then Ian started unbuttoning her shirt and threw it to the floor leaving her only in her bra, she then did the same with his shirt and looked amazed at his perfect six pack, Ian then hugged her, they were still on the couch and Ian took of Nina's pants and took of her bra, he started caressing her breast sucking her nipples

"Oh, Ian" she moaned in pleasure then he slid his hands down to her panties and down her legs and then came back up touching her tights, he felt that she was really wet he then removed her panties throwing it with the rest of the clothes and removed his pants as well now she was completely naked and he was only in his underwear Ian started fingering her, first with only one finger and meanwhile he kept kissing her he added to more finger and she screamed

"that's it Ian, go faster" she begged

"You like it?" He smiled knowing he was doing the right thing. "Then you're going to love this"

That's when he started kissing Nina on her belly and went down until he got to her wet pussy he licked and kissed her, which led to her first orgasm of the night.

Nina noticed she had gotten to much oral for the night and decided it was time to please him. She removed his underwear and found his cock so hard she knew he was really horny, she carefully kissed the head and he screamed "oh, you know me Nina Dobrev, that's what I like"

She went back up and kissed him on the lips and then she walked to her purse leaving him confused she came back with a condom and she carefully place the entrance and slid it to the end, that's when she realized how big it was and she got scared that it wouldn't fit, he then took the lead and with the help of his hand positioned the head at her entrance, he penetrated her slowly, going by inch by inch

"Aw" she screamed in pain

"Your so tense, just relax, it'll stop hurting in a minute"

He then pushed harder being all inside of her, they just stayed there for a minute so Nina could adjust, when she was no longer in pain he started going in and out slowly he looked at her and saw her face which was showing pleasure he knew that she was loving it

"Faster" she begged practically screaming

He sat down so Nina could ride him going to the velocity she wanted, she felt the pre cum already in the condom and carefully took his member out of her, she removed the condom and threw it to the trash, she started moving her hand up and down his whole length and he was moaning in pleasure, "I'm cumming" he screamed so she would be ready, she then started sucking his still hard member and he came in her mouth, she swallowed a bit and then shared a kiss with him showing how good he tasted.

"I love you" he said and she felt the happiest girl on earth, it was the first time he said that to her

"You're not just saying this because of the amazing sex we just had?" She asked worried

"Of course not Nina" he said a bit disappointed she would think that

"I love you too, she said

They turned of the tv and without saying a word she hugged her tight and they both went upstairs to her room, Ian stayed in his underwear and Nina went to her closet to change into her pajamas she wore the ones she thought were the prettiest, she came out and he smiled looking from her eyes to her toes

"You look gorgeous" he dragged her closer and they kissed, she then curled up to his chest and they both fell asleep,

In the morning Nina woke up and looked to her right to find Ian staring at her

"What?" She asked

"Nothing" he smiled

"What are you thinking" she went to his side to hug him

"How did I get so lucky to get that interview and meeting you?, I wouldn't have met you if I didn't get the audition, and know I just can't imagine not having you"

"You're talking like we've been together for a hundred years, and it's only been 3 months" she said

"I know, but still. And moreover I want to be with you for a hundred years, I know you think it's not right because I'm older, but it's never felt right with anyone else, and I does with you, and I couldn't be more thankful for have meeting you"

"I don't know what to say, Ian you're the best thing that has ever happened to me, but I'm afraid your talking because we just had an amazing night and because maybe it's just a crush, I know I don't deserve you, and you could find someone better than me in just two seconds..."

"Nina stop" Ian interrupted her "I'm not saying this just because of that, you know who I was before, I never had a serious relationship with anyone, I never wanted to settle down, and I know it's only been 3 months but I want someday to marry you and form a family"

She just couldn't believe what he was saying she was so happy and just couldn't stop smiling

"You're the best" she said and kissed him gently

"I don't want to disappoint you Ian, but I'm 21 can we just take things a little slow?"

"Of course, I'll always be waiting for you"

They got up and looked at time, they had to be on set at 12 and it was 9 am. Nina went to the bathroom to get ready meanwhile Ian went downstairs to make breakfast, he realized it was the first time he had spent the night there and wanted to make something special for his girl. He made pancakes In heart shaped, and wrote with the syrup I love you, when she came downstairs she smiled and they both had breakfast together enjoying each others company

**SO guys what did you think? I was inspired to write this, let me know what you think**


End file.
